Vampire Heart
by Beautiful Feather
Summary: The Council decides that Zero is a threat and is moved to the Night class. His adventure of living with an annoying Pureblood ensue, crazy family member and a psychotic vampire all the while deciding that maybe keeping Kuran around isn't that bad. Remake


Disclamer- I do not own any of this. Simply editing my old story for fun.

Warning- Kaname/Zero, Akatsuki/Hanabusa and some other pairings. So, male love people. And later minor character death.

Summary- The Council decides that Zero is too much of a threat and is moved to the Night class. His adventure of living with annoying Pureblood ensue, crazy family member and a psychotic vampire all the while deciding that maybe keeping Kaname Kuran around isn't such a bad thing after all.

**Vampire Heart**

**Chapter I**

* * *

><p><em>Big surprise here, once again I have to stay up with Yuki and keep an eye on those ridiculous vampires.<em>

Zero Kiryu thought bitterly to himself as the guardian stood in his usual place watching the movements of the night students.

_I don't understand why Headmaster Cross lets vampires attend the academy. If the old coot actually believed that his precious vampires are harmless, why did he feel the need to assign Yuki and me to babysit the leeches? _

Zero shoved his cold fingertips deep into his pockets and started to walk back towards where Yuki was standing. Zero still had yet to understand why she placed the night class on a pedestal. The only thing those bloodsuckers were good for was exactly that; sucking the innocents' blood.

"Zero!" Yuki turned away from the window as she heard the familiar fall of the gloomy teen's footsteps. "The headmaster wants to see you, he is still in his office."

Kiryu nodded and reluctantly turned back to where he just came from. "Yuki," he called back over his shoulder, "keep an eye on the other vampires and not just Kaname-_sama_." Zero said, trying to copy the loving tone Yuki often used when saying the Purebloods name.

"I do _not _just stair at Kaname-sama!" She hollered back with rosy pink cheeks that did nothing to help her case.

The teen sighed in contentment; he truly did enjoy nagging Yuki for her little crush on the prissy Pureblood and every opportunity that was given, he used. To Zero, she was like a little sister he never had or the brother he had lost.

"There you are, Zero-kun." The headmaster placed a wide smile on his face as the young vampire hunter/ex-human walked into the office. "Best not beat around the bush, I have some bad news for you." He began trying to keep his voice light and matching the care-free smile on his face in order not to worry the boy. "The Council of Vampires has declared that you, Zero Kiryu, are now a threat to the Day Class and you are hereby removed from your classes."

Zero heart sank. Did the council intend to kick him out of the school? He was no more of a threat to the fragile humans than those bloodsuckers.

_Wait a minuet…_

"I'm sorry to say this," Cross began to speak again, unaware that Zero had zoned-out completely to the man's blabbering.

_They aren't actually going to…_

"The Council doesn't wish to lose your skills so they have decided to re-in roll you as part of the Night Class!"

_They actually did! Those mother-._

"Your belongings have already been to be moved to your new dorm room," the headmaster stood from his chair behind his desk and pulled out a white box producing The Night Class' white uniform. The headmaster began to speak again with renewed enthusiasm.

"But just look at your new snazzy white uniform! You are going to look _so_ handsome in white!" He continued much to Zero displeasure, listing all of the amazing people Zero would resemble.

"Ohh, my child you could look just like a spy or a rich actor! Just imagine all the girls you will be able to snag with this flashy new look!" The now _really_ annoyed Zero clenched his knuckles until they lost all colour and his nails dug into his skin. It has always annoyed Zero to no ends that the deadly monsters were dressed in a pure colour, now he would have to abandon his life to join the beast he hated so.

"There is no way in Hell," Zero started off with his eyes directed at the floor, but as he continued his voice rose along with his misty purple gaze "that you are going to get me to live with those vampires!" He finished by slamming his clenched fist on the desk, trying to show just how against the whole idea he was. You know, in case the headmaster was deaf which would explain a lot.

"I would rather have a bullet place in between my eyes than become a freaken' Night student!"

Just then the air stirred and from the breeze blowing in from the window carried the scent that drove the vampire hunter crazy in more ways than one. Zero's body immediately tensed as he recognized exactly who was approaching the building. The sickening smell of vampire filled his senses.

This was exactly what Zero needed now.

"This situation isn't permanent Zero." The elder man tried to calm the teen, but Zero had already stopped listening to him. Instead, he placed all of his energy into his Hunter instincts. The vampire was getting closer.

"I am leaving tomorrow morning to talk with the council to see if there is anything else that can be done that doesn't result in you being the newest Night class student or expelled entirely." Headmaster Cross handed the box which contained the white Night class uniform to Zero.

The vampire's scent increased, the first giveaway, then followed by an equally sickening sweet voice.

"You never know Kiryu, maybe if you behave yourself in the Night class I will personally vouch for you saying that Zero Kiryu is a very well-behaved puppy and doesn't make a mess on the Night dorm's carpets." Kuran said with a teasing tone to his voice as he stepped up soundlessly beside the young vampire hunter.

Zero just smirked at this pathetic little speech. Kaname Kuran and he went way back, farther than Zero cared to admit. The earliest meeting ended with a knife gabbed into the Pureblood's pale hand. Ah yes, treasured childhood memories.

"Where is your pathetic fanclub, _Kuran_?" Zero hissed at the Pureblood standing beside him. It was rare for Kuran to go anywhere without the group of aristocrat vampires that kissed the ground he walked on.

Kaname felt his face twitch in annoyance from the way the hunter said his name with such disrespect. The Pureblood was becoming aware of his tendency to lose his calm and collected composure whenever he was around Kiryu. It seemed as though the more time Kaname spent around the hunter, the more his masked would slowly being to chip and fall apart.

"I'd love to see them, I haven't had a good fight in a while." Zero continued to glare at the vampire.

"Now now Zero-kun," the headmaster interrupted, "please try to get along with Kaname-sama. I don't want to have to have a referee staying with you two."

Kaname allowed yet another slip of his guard by allowing a smirk to grace his lips, waiting to see the teen's expression. With all of their differences aside, Kiryu was to a certain extent, cute. His reactions at times were akin to a child trying to be grown up. Sometime when Kaname would catch him sleeping on duty he just looked so defenceless and ignorant of the world around him. Every trace of anger and bitterness washed completely washed away. Kaname sometimes found himself wanting to trace the shape of Kiryu's lips, but this was a secret that is kept deep within his mind.

Kiryu turned away from Kuran at these words and stared wide-eyed at the headmaster. "I'm going to be staying with him?"

No no no _no_! This couldn't be happening to him! Zero's blood would boil and his skin crawled whenever he was near the disgusting bloodsucker, why on earth would he willingly share a room with Kuran? This particular vampire annoyed Zero the most out of the annoying aristocrats attending the school. He hated how Kuran would look down on him and act as though everything was his fault. He wasn't a kid!

"Originally, it was suggested that you stay with another Night student since the elders were worried about the mess you could possible cause staying with Kaname-sama."

Each word that slipped from those frozen lips only fuelled Zero's anger towards the Pureblood and the desire to wrap his finger around the trigger of his gun.

"But then he politely pointed out you would be in danger from your roommate." The headmaster moved out from behind his desk and quickly took hold of each boy's shoulder, pulling them closer until their foreheads banged together and were face-to-face. "And if there is any trouble between you two, so help me," his voice darkening with each word, "I will personally murder and bury you both in the same darkest, deepest hole I can find..." The once giddy looking face of the headmaster vanished entirely and was replaced by a scary glare that caused both Zero and Kaname to gulp.

Seeing that the message was successfully passed on, he released them from his grip, who both immediately pulled away from each other.

Zero was done with this conversation. With a quick turn and one another icy glare to Kuran, the Hunter left.

"I am sure that both of you will grow to appreciate each other's company!" The delighted sounding Headmaster yelled as Kaname followed suite.

"You're stomping like an elephant Kiryu." Kaname called to Zero he stormed down the hall.

"Shut-up and stop following me!" Zero yelled back over his shoulder as he broke out into a jog. Zero suddenly felt claustrophobic and needed the starry sky above his head. Relief flooded him as he flung open the doors and ran out into the cool night though the feeling of dread lingered. From the headmasters words there was no way out becoming a part of the Night class. Zero looked down at the white uniform in his hands while walking no particular direction.

"Yuki's going to be thrilled." The hunter mumbled under his breath.

Kaname watched Kiryu storm off for some time and only when he had disappeared into the trees did Kaname move from the front steps. Worrying what trouble Kiryu would get into in his fit of frustration was not on his list of things to do this evening. That would start sooner than he liked. With a shake of his head Kaname made his way back to the Night dorm, his "fanclub" as Kiryu put it would be waiting to hear from him along with the rest of the night class. The Pureblood wasn't actually worried about a Night class student hurting the little hunter but just in case he had taken Takuma's suggestion to keep a closer eye on Kiryu.

"Pay up Aido, Zero didn't eat him." Takuma's cheerful voice rang out as Kaname entered the lounge.

"Hey, that wasn't what a bet, I said one of them was going to within a week!" Aido looked a little nervous being called out with Kuran in the room. He was lying down, taking up an entire couch with his feet resting on Kain's lap at the other end. Hanabusa's plan was to keep Ruka from sitting next to Kain, that was a whole other story itself.

Ichijo waved this away turning towards Kaname giving him his full attention. When the room was silent and Kaname had taken his normal seat by one of the many curtained windows he spoke.

"As some of you already know, Zero Kiryu is as of tonight a Night class student." Almost all of the Night class had assembled to hear what their president had to say, now Kaname bet some wished they could go back to not knowing judging by the in takes of breath and looks on the dorm's faces. "As Headmaster Cross does not accept violence against his students, I will be very disappointed to hear of such actions against Kiryu." Kaname propped up his head, making eye contact with a select few who he knew could possibly cause trouble. "This also applies to Kiryu. Aido, Kain, Shiki and Ichijo will be watching and if they see anything, will not feel remorse in reporting it."

_The only one causing Kiryu problems will be me. I pity the fool who tries._

* * *

><p>Some time later Zero had decided to go find Yuki and let her in on the soon to be tomorrow's juicy gossip if she didn't already know. Ditching the Night class uniform in a bush he headed to where Yuki would still be on patrol.<p>

"Zero!" She greeted skipping towards him. "So," she started eyeing suspiciously, "what was so important that you had to skip out on me? It's minutes from dawn."

Now standing in front of Yuki, Zero had no idea what to say. Coming right out and saying 'I'm in the Night class now and sleeping in the same dorm room as Kuran, best of luck keeping the Night students in line by yourself' seemed odd. Zero felt tiered and drained and suddenly wished he had waited until he had some rest to explain.

"Yuki, things are going to be a little different." Normally the hunter/vampire had no problems looking people in the eye but telling someone he considered to be his sister that the council had decided that Zero was no longer safe to be around humans. A fact that he himself agreed with completely. It was strange.

Zero kept his eyes darting from tree to tree over Yuki's head. "I'm going to be switching to..." Kuran's familiar sent hit him and seconds later the devil himself steped into view.

"Good morning, Yuki." Kuran smiled slightly.

"Kaname-sama, ah, good morning." Becoming flustered as usual dealing with Kuran. That damn pedestal.

"Kiryu you seemed to have forgotten this while you were out grieving." Zero then noticed the box Kuran held in his hands. The box was the one the hunter had placed by the bush purposely keeping it away from Yuki. Kuran would have known this as well. Zero fixed the vampire with an icy glare and ripped the offending box from his hands without a word. "Try not to lose that, you will be needing it tomorrow night." Kaname smirked, enjoying the boy's reaction.

If Yuki was confused by the interaction she did not voice it.

"Now I'm sure you already know but I'll remind you just this once. Night class students are required to be in the dorm now. I will only let you off the hook this once since you are a special case." Kaname turned to Yuki again and with another slight smile wished her well and headed back towards the dorm.

Zero and Yuki were both quiet. Zero watching her reaction, Yuki watching Kuran walk away. Now the confusion showed on her face, her lips contorted into a frown. "Did he just..?" Her gaze then turned to the uniform box tucked under his arm. With surprising speed tore the box from Zero's grip and flipped the lid to reveal the white uniform. Zero looked down at offending uniform as did Yuki. It was identical to the black one he was wearing right now, the only difference was the meaning it carried and Zero wasn't sure he would get used to being part of this old boy's club.

"Night class huh" Yuki's words were not what he had expected. Truthfully though he had no idea how she should react. A brilliant smile broke through her frown and with a soft voice said "you will look splendid in white."

* * *

><p>Yuki went on forever talking about the Night class. She said his popularity with the girls will go up by ten folds and Yuki even laughed when she heard Kaname and himself would be sharing a dorm room.<p>

Zero sighed standing in front of the Nigh dorm doors. He had sent Yuki to bed as the sun was now fully visible over the trees. They had talked long enough to ensure that all the Nigh students were sleeping happily in their fourposter beds. Zero was now locked in an internal debate. He could either go into the Night dorm handing Kuran his dignity or the hunter could run and never look back.

His exhausted body made the decision for Zero. He always had the option of running tomorrow after some sleep anyway. Getting ready to be jumped Zero inched the door opened slowly. The hunter was slightly disappointed when no stupid leech tried to jump him. Instead, Kuran was sitting further in with Ichijo. They were both bent close together eyeing some documents, but at the sound of the door both looked up.

"Ah," Takuma broke out in a wide smile the very same he pulled for all of the swooning Day class girls. "I'll take this as my exit for the morning Kaname-sama." He quickly gathered up the document Kuran had been going over. With a nod Takuma walked past Kiryu who eyed him carefully and out the doors into the morning sun. He would have liked to stay and watch Kiryu and Kaname's interaction with each other but he was needed elsewhere. Shielding his eyes against the morning's light Takuma sent out a silent prayer to whoever was listening that the dorm would be still standing when he returned.

Neither Zero nor Kaname moved. Kaname was enjoying how awkward and out of place Kiryu was feeling while the other was at a lost what to say or do.

"You said Night class students aren't allowed out past six o'clock."

"They aren't." Was all Zero got in response.

The silence grew for a while longer, both still sizing each other. The Pureblood and the hunter had come so close to blows in the past year it was a little unnerving to know that until they finished school they might have to live and be around each other.

"Shouldn't you be showing me the room?" Zero was the first to break the silence, only because he didn't know how much longer he could last without falling asleep on his feet.

Kaname smirked and then rose gracefully from his chair. "Follow if it pleases you." He said while ascending the stairs.

After two flights and a few turns Kaname lead Kiryu to the room they would be sharing. The dorm room was spacious, the headmaster had seen to that to keep the Pureblood content. There was a common area like some of the Night dorm rooms only substantially larger and blocked off from the door. Two rooms lead off from this space. One was his room and the other was the one Zero would be staying in.

"Which one-" Kiryu began to ask, Kaname gestured toward the one on the left.

The hunter sidestepped Kuran and entered the room. Zero noticed that in fact his belongings had been moved from his other room. Zero really didn't have the energy or the patience to make sure. He threw the box on the bed and then turned to Kuran who was standing in the doorway.

The room was large, easily double what he had been sharing in the Day dorm.

"If I had known the rooms were so nice, I would have asked to switch myself." He wasn't what had possessed him to say that. Kuran's reaction was equally odd, he laughed deep and quiet.

"Maybe being surrounded by noble vampires will rub off on you." Kuran gave the smile he usually saved for Yuki. "We will talk tomorrow night."

Zero just stood watching the Pureblood's smile. In truth it was intoxicating when directed at himself.

Kuran moved back into the common room and while lazily closing the door he whispered with that now not so sickening sweet voice but instead it was cool and a relaxing tone; "Sleep, Kiryu."

Still frozen Zero waited until he heard the soft padding of Kuran feet disappear into his own room before he turned and collapsed on the bed. Silk sheet meet his cheek. It took a moment of slow breathing to clear the fog like trance from his head to remember that that vampire was the same one he wanted to put holes through. And still did.

Zero forced memories of them arguing and he felt better, more alert. He decided he needed some sleep. Sitting up he began to remove his shoes getting ready to do just that. Yet again that stupid white box caught attention.

The uniform was no longer pristine after being man handled all night. This made Zero feel a little better, more at home. The thought scared Zero, quickly he covered the box and pushed it from the bed. He refused to feel even a little happy about the new arrangement. Where he was now went against ever hunter instinct in his body.

"_Maybe being surrounded by noble vampires will rub off on you"_

Kuran's words bothered him. He had never spent long in the presence of a vampire unless it was a long hunt and being discreet was called for. What if he did start to change?

Zero wished he would push the thought away as easily as the box. Unfortunately as the hunter rested his head against the too soft pillows he dreamed of vampires. Hunting vampires. As Zero reached the time to kill the last vampire, the monster smiled and in a soft voice spoke;

"_Sleep, Kiryu."_

His fingers hesitated on the trigger.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong> Hello there, I decided to make this my summer project. I am trying to read through the terrible writing. Man, it is a slow progress. If there are any brave and intrepid VK fans out there who wish to help, I would love the help! Well until next time my pretties! <strong>

**PlEaSe ReAd AnD rEvIeW!**

**B.F.**


End file.
